Cover and uncover
by sodabikarbona
Summary: Klaus watches Caroline dress the morning after.


Klaus sprawls back against the pillows, the sheet riding far too low on his hips. He watches Caroline dress, watches her put herself back together as fast and as carefully as possible. He watches Caroline cover skin; creamy, white, skin, and he damns himself for picking out that dress, with the sleeves too long and neckline too high. She looked stunning in it, but right now, he wants nothing more than to grasp that silk covered wrist and yank her back down into the rumpled sheets.

Caroline zips herself up and away, purposefully, one piece of clothing at a time. She slips into the dress without a bra, and it fits her like a dream, tight in just the right places. It covers too much skin and at the same time it leaves little to the imagination, and Klaus has a very good imagination.

She reaches behind, fingering the zipper she knows is at the small of her back and gives Klaus a perfect view of her chest, and Klaus appreciates it.

It's not a bad view at all, Caroline's breasts covered by fabric Klaus knows is soft; he's had his hands on it all night. He knows what that body feels like beneath, supple, smooth. Klaus has slipped his hands under that dress and indexed all of the ways Caroline feels.

From the bed, he can see a blush on Caroline's cheeks, traces of sleep still noticeable in her face. Her hair flows around her face, and he remembers pulling it free from its updo last night. His fingers itch to touch, and his hand slips down to cup his cock through the soft sheet.

A scoff from her snaps him back and Klaus looks up and she's watching him, her brows furrowed but he doesn't miss the small smile and a glimpse of teeth.

He takes his hand off his dick, stretches against the bed, and the sheet slides down a little lower. He smiles in response when Caroline's eyes snap to his crotch, when her shoulders tense ever so slightly, and she quickly looks away.

"You're a child," she shakes her head.

"Come on, love," Klaus says, stretching his legs out under the sheets. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

Caroline crosses the room to his side of the bed and fingers the jewelry on the night stand, a bracelet and a necklace. Klaus remembers taking both off last night and he reaches for his dick again. He's half-hard since this morning, and he gives it a tug as Caroline swipes the jewelry and begins walking back to the middle of the room.

Sliding his hand up across his belly, then across one of his nipples, Klaus pinches it. He can still feel Caroline's lips across his chest, her teeth, and the nips she left behind.

Klaus rubs a hand across his chest as he continues watching Caroline. She's almost dressed. She'd stuck the jewelry in her little purse, and grabbed her shoes in another hand.

Walking over to the bed, Caroline sneaks a look on the other side, then lays her shoes and purse at the foot of the bed.

"What's the matter, Caroline?" Klaus asks, feigning innocence as he opens his legs below the sheets, and Caroline falls for it again.

"Where are they?" She exhales and Klaus' eyes light up as if he'd just remembered something. He shifts a little and digs an arm under a pillow, rummaging for a few seconds and letting out a soft grunt before he pulls out a piece of black material.

Caroline takes a few steps to his bedside, shoes and purse forgotten. She leans forward, reaching for the material but he tugs it back and away before she can grasp it.

"Klaus," she warns as the material disappears under the covers.

"Oh, come on, you've got to work a bit for it,"

"I don't understand this obsession with my panties, and I want those back," she whines.

"I'll buy you another pair, ten more," he pulls them out again.

"Those are my favorite," she lets out a grumble as she reaches for them, but she loses the panties and her footing, because the next moment she's on the bed and under Klaus.

"Mine too," he mumbles and kisses her, "definitely buying you more."

She tries to protest but he's so very good with his mouth and just like that, Klaus' hands find their way under that dress for a second time.


End file.
